Randomness
by Saholia
Summary: Random drabbles written for different challenges all based on a Sess/Kag pairing. Next one up: "Faith", "Color" and "Vision" Not interconnected
1. Breakfast

Week 71—Breakfast [Drabble]

Title : Not what he thought  
Author : Saholia  
Theme : Breakfast  
Rating : T  
Warnings : A bit of humor at Fluffy's expense!  
Word Count : 281  
Cannon/AU : AU  
Summary : Sesshomaru wakes up to the most delicious scent aside from his mates.....

* * *

...

...

...

...

Sesshomaru woke up to the most delicious scent he'd smelled aside from his mate's. So delicious, he forgot about sleep and slid out of bed and onto the cold marble floor of his room. He followed the aroma down the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. He smelled something by the stove, but that wasn't where the fragrance was coming from.

He looked down to the light marbled island in the middle of the kitchen, and saw a small silver plate with the most peculiar squared juicy meat inside. Glazed and sweetened with a kind of sauce. He couldn't help it—what ever breakfast his Kagome had made for him smelled delicious. Grabbing a spoon, he sat on one of the stools and dug in.

Sesshomaru continued to eat the tender little squares until he heard a gasp from the doorway and looked up. Kagome stood, their Labrador in tow, a horrified look in her face.

"Om my gosh! Sesshomaru—that's not...uh, for you!" she got out. In an instant, her features broke from horrified to amusement. She tried holding it in, but failed as a giggle escaped her.

Sesshomaru looked down to see their dog whining and growling at him, looking at him. He looked down at the nearly empty plate and back at the whining dog and put two and two together. Swallowing hard the last remnants of what he now knew were his dog's food, he stood up and walked briskly to the bathroom.

Kagome laughed as their dog climbed into the stool and licked the remnants of his breakfast, while loud gagging sounds and growls were heard from the bathroom.


	2. Lies

Week 76—Lies

Title : "Where were you?"  
Author : Saholia  
Theme : Lies  
Rating : T  
Warnings : None  
Word Count : 374  
Cannon/AU : AU  
Summary : Sesshomaru should know better than to lie to his oh-so-lovable mate....

* * *

...

...

...

"Where were you?"

Sesshomaru froze, eyes widening, as he tried to sneakily and oh-so quietly close the front door. He turned painstakingly to his angry mate as the lights turned on above him. Angry was an understatement—the look on his mate's angelic face was anything but angelic at the moment.

Kagome sat on the recliner of their living room clad in her nightgown, facing the front door and her conniving mate. Her fingers tapped her crossed arms as she glared at Sesshomaru, waiting for an explanation.

"Love, you're up....still..." Sesshomaru started sweetly, then under his breath he mumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled awkwardly, "I was at the store...with—Inuyasha...that...dear brother of mine."

"Drop the lies Sesshomaru Tashio and tell me where the hell you were!" Kagome shrieked, trying to stand up while holding her swollen belly, "I send you to the store and you come back four hours later!"

Sesshomaru stood before her in a flash, steadying her. Kagome pushed his hands away and glared up at him. Kagome looked down, and seeing his empty hands her lush lower lip began quivering. She turned away and angrily wiped a stray tear that escaped her attempts to hold them in.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru began as he smelled the delicate scent of salt in the air.

"No Sesshomaru—that's it!" Kagome brushed the heavy mane of black curls over her shoulders and stomped towards the front door.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded as he marched right behind her wadding form. Kagome threw the front door open and pulled her arms around herself as the cold night air hit her. Before she could take a step out, she looked down and found a white grocery bag on her doorstep and bent down to pick it up. Upon opening it, she found bags of assorted gummy worms, chocolates, and a jar of radish. Her angry frown quickly evaporated as she turned towards her grinning mate and slapped his arm.

"Jerk!" she hissed indignantly and brushed past him into the living room, as she opened the jar of radish and contently dipped a gummy worm before popping it into her mouth; a dreamy smile crossing her lips as she rubbed her babe-swollen belly.

...

...

...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my little drabbles! You guys are awesome!


	3. Sigh

Week 78 —Sigh Theme

Title : Contentment  
Author : Saholia  
Theme : Sigh  
Rating : T  
Warnings : Sexual Innuendos...Fluff  
Word Count : 260  
Cannon/AU : AU  
Summary : Sesshomaru uses those wickedly skillful fingers of his...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me....

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Y-yes! Oh, please..." Kagome panted as she laid on the bed propped on her elbows, "Right there Sesshy!"

Kagome looked down the length of her body—over her round belly-- to the crown of pale silky hair between her knees.

"Is this too hard love?" Sesshomaru's calm voice reached her ears, and she could do no other than nod as his thumbs applied pressure. She sighed contently as she felt every tightly bundled muscle begin to relax as her mate's skillful fingers worked on her.

"Mmmm...that's the spot," she moaned as Sesshomaru's knuckles rubbed against the sole of her feet.

Sesshomaru turned heated golden eyes up to his mate's face, thrown back and eyes closed. His boxers stretched immediately at the sight. The bulge in her middle though made it harder for him to enjoy what she so freely offered at the moment—though just the tiny mews and sighs of pleasure coming from her were enough to make him harden painfully. To him—she was more beautiful and sexier pregnant.

He hadn't known massaging her swollen feet was such a potent aphrodisiac. Kagome's eyes opened lazily and she pulled her feet away from her husband's daft fingers. She scooted her ass down the bed with her her tiny hands. Her rear at the edge of the bed, she wrapped her legs around her mate's waist, mindful of her round belly.

"Why don't we put those fingers to better use, love..." Kagome whispered, causing the impressive erection on her man to pop out from its confinement.

Sesshomaru grinned...


	4. Score

**Theme: **Score

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **none really.....

**Word Count:** 154

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summery**: All she wanted was a good foot rubbing....

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, can you rub my feet?" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the man besides her.

Sesshomaru remained glued to the TV, not even blinking. He had rushed home from work and had sat on that darn sofa for the past half an hour. His favorite team was playing and he was dead to the world.

"Sesshomaru..." nothing. "Sesshomaru!" again Kagome was met with nothing.

"Sesshomaru if you do not turn around and look at me this instant you are so in the—" Kagome stood up and was caught off when Sesshomaru suddenly burst up and roared,

"Scoooooooorrrrreeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His hands slammed so hard on the center table it gave under his sheer strength and broke in half.

Kagome fumed and headed towards the stairs, hand on her ever growing belly, "I'll tell ya where you ain't scoring tonight you dog!" and stomped upstairs into their bedroom and threw a pillow out the door before locking it.


	5. Faith

**Faith **

Written for Dokuga's monthly chat drabble/drawble night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Kagome would of dropped to her knees praying to whatever Kami's were listening to her at that moment if she could. Naraku was not far beyond the line of trees ahead of them and she could feel the growing excitement within her friends. She heard Sango order Kirara to lower them, and she readied herself to jump off her feline friend.

"You three will stay here," Inuyasha ordered, not bothering to turn back to them. Sango huffed, Miroku's eyes narrowed.

"We're coming with you Inuyasha," Kagome gripped his red haori, halting him.

"No, you will stay," Sesshomaru turned to her, eyes unreadable.

The red fabric sliding through her fingers, Kagome watched both her Inus dissapear into the line of trees. She had faith that when the moment was right, the two would fight together. This would not be the final battle, so she waited...


	6. Color

**Color**

Written for Dokuga's monthly chat drabble/drawble night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Color rose to her cheeks at the monk's insinuation. It was not her fault she'd left right after the taiyoukai had left, and arrived shortly after his return, flushed and out of breath. Yes she had been out bathing, and yes, she'd taken too darn long. Now if only she could wipe that mischievous glint from Sesshomaru's eyes all would be well. But no, instead of setting the record straight, he reaffirmed them by turning to Miroku, king of all perverseness and says, "What me and the miko do, is none of your concern."

The nerve of the demon!


	7. Vision

**Vision**

Written for Dokuga's monthly chat drabble/drawble night. This one goes along with "Color"

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't help but taunt the miko and fulfill the monk's fantasies along the way. After all, who was the monk to deserve such explanations from him. It was certainly not his fault he'd followed the scent of soap and chemicals. The sweet smell still clung to his nostrils, tantalizing his senses.

Neither had it been his fault the girl had all but ripped her grimy clothes from her body and bare herself to him...albeit unaware of her actions. No matter the species, a man was a man, and he could not—would not go such a vision, such as the miko's nude body, go to waste.


End file.
